Tears Are Not Enough
| label = Columbia Records 7073 | writer = David Foster (music) Bryan Adams, Jim Vallance (lyrics) Rachel Paiement (French lyrics) Paul Hyde and Bob Rock (title) | producer = David Foster Jim Vallance (co-producer) | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} "Tears Are Not Enough" is a 1985 charity single recorded by a supergroup of Canadian artists, under the name Northern Lights, to raise funds for relief of the 1983–85 famine in Ethiopia. It was one of a number of such supergroup singles recorded between December 1984 and April 1985, along with Band Aid's "Do They Know It's Christmas?" in the United Kingdom, USA for Africa's "We Are the World" in the United States, "Cantaré, cantarás" by a supergroup of Latin American and Spanish singers, Chanteurs sans Frontières's "Éthiopie" in France, and Fondation Québec-Afrique's "Les Yeux de la faim" in Quebec. Although recorded independently of the USA for Africa project, it was included on the full-length We Are the World album. The project was organized by Bruce Allen, who brought together a large group of artists to record a song written by David Foster, Jim Vallance, Bryan Adams, Rachel Paiement, Paul Hyde and Bob Rock. Foster and Vallance wrote the music and initial lyrics, Adams completed the English lyrics, Paiement wrote the one French verse, Rock & Hyde contributed the song title. The song was recorded on February 10, 1985 at Manta Sound studios in Toronto. The song was issued as a single by Columbia Records in March of that year, and quickly reached number one on the Canadian Top 40 chart. It also finished number one on the year-end Canadian charts for 1985. The song's video also received extensive airplay on MuchMusic. On December 22, 1985, CBC Television aired a 90-minute documentary by John Zaritsky on the song and its creation. A CBC reporter, Brian Stewart, had been the first Western journalist to bring the famine in Ethiopia to worldwide attention. The film was a shortlisted Genie Award finalist for Best Documentary Film at the 7th Genie Awards in 1986. By 1990, the project had raised $3.2 million for famine relief projects in Africa. Ten percent of the funds raised were kept in Canada to assist Canadian food banks. Performers Solo vocalists (in order) Heard in duos or trios *Mike Reno (Loverboy) with Liberty Silver *Carroll Baker, Ronnie Hawkins and Murray McLauchlan *Véronique Béliveau, Robert Charlebois and Claude Dubois (in French) *Bryan Adams with Donny Gerrard (Skylark) *Alfie Zappacosta with Lisa Dal Bello *Carole Pope (Rough Trade) and Paul Hyde (The Payola$) *Salome Bey, Mark Holmes (Platinum Blonde) and Lorraine Segato (The Parachute Club) Chorus members Chorus members included: *Oscar Peterson *Paul Shaffer *Graham Shaw *Jane Siberry *Leroy Sibbles *Ian Thomas *Sylvia Tyson *Barry Harris *Catherine O'Hara *Andy Kim *Wayne St. John"Toronto’s Jingle King still crooning". Toronto Star, Christopher Reynolds June 5, 2016 }} Instrumentation and production *David Foster - Keyboards, Producer *Jim Vallance - Drums, Engineer, Associate Producer *Paul Dean (Loverboy) - Guitar *Steven Denroche - French Horn *Doug Johnson (Loverboy) - Synthesizer *David Sinclair (Straight Lines / Body Electric) - Acoustic guitar *Hayward Parrott - Engineer *Geoff Turner - Engineer *Bob Rock (The Payola$) - Engineer *Humberto Gatica - Mixing Engineer Recording process Joni Mitchell later spoke to writer Iain Blair about the recording experience: "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was literally starving when we did the session 'cause my yoga teacher had sent me to a psychic dietician who, while rubbing her chin and swinging her arm around in a circle, had diagnosed a lot of food allergies. The result was, predictably, that I was hardly allowed to eat anything, so by the time I arrived with an apple and a rice patty, my poor stomach was making all these strange noises. Then we get in the studio, and the engineer says he can't record 'cause he's picking up some weird rumbling sound coming from my direction. (She laughed.) And it was all pretty ironic, considering the subject matter!"Chicago Tribune, May 1, 1985. At one point during the recording process, Foster also had Neil Young re-record his line after singing the word "innocence" flat, to which Young famously quipped, "That's my sound, man."Kevin Chong, [https://www.straight.com/article/neil-young-saved-my-life Neil Young Saved My Life], Georgia Straight, October 13, 2005. Video The song's video opens with footage from Brian Stewart's original CBC News report on the famine, and then cuts to the performers singing the song in a studio. Near the end of the video, footage also appears from the 1985 NHL All-Star Game in Calgary, depicting the Campbell Conference All-Stars — including Wayne Gretzky — singing along as the audience waves flags and banners in the air. References External links * Interview with Songwriter Jim Vallance on "Tears Are Not Enough" * Many photos of the performers as well as the song lyrics Category:1985 singles Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Songs written by Jim Vallance Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:1985 songs Category:Aid songs for Africa Category:Anne Murray songs Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Pop ballads Category:All-star recordings Category:Charity singles Category:Canadian pop songs Category:Inspirational songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs written by Bob Rock Category:Canadian documentary films Category:1986 films Category:Canadian films